


Take Me on the Floor

by charmed_seconds



Series: Song-Fic Series [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't usually like going to nightclubs, but for once, he's happy his girlfriend dragged him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Take Me on the Floor" by The Veronicas

****He always viewed these establishments with a sense of disgust. Loud music and people having clothed sex wasn’t high on enjoyable list; but, Gwen batted her eyes at him and dragged him here. ‘A night out is what you need,’ his girlfriend said, tearing his tie off before throwing a shirt at him.****  
Minutes later, he found himself in his car being directed towards The Round Table. Valet parking took his only way out of this mayhem, and a soft hand led him towards the loud, banging beat of the club. The sharp scent of alcohol and sweat slammed into him as soon as he walked through the threshold. He ventured towards the bar, set on getting blasted to the point that he could find a shred of fun. Ordering a pint, he turned and found his girlfriend dancing seductively on the floor. Her pelvis ground into another woman’s, the black-haired woman having a face of ecstasy as she brought Gwen closer to her. Arthur gulped as things grew a bit more heated. A pale hand wrapped tightly around a coffee-skinned neck. Red painted lips ghosting over a pulse.   
Twisting around, Arthur ordered another pint and tried not to think of his girlfriend’s bisexual tendencies. He knew they had an open relationship; but, he didn’t think it was that open. Pinching the side of his nose, Arthur gulped down the last of his second pint and looked around the club. The stereotypical dark paneling lined the high walls. A separate second floor was for the more calm patrons with tables and booths. The downstairs had a large bar and a larger dance floor. A DJ kept the most up--to-date remixes blaring through the building.   
Sighing, he whirled around, his legs crossed. Gwen was lost within the mass of people, lost in the music and her own sexual drive. Suddenly, goosebumps popped up across his skin. Someone was watching him. His gaze drifted upward. A lithe man was leaning against the black railing. His pale skin seemed to glow within the dark room, his bright blue eyes honed in on him, pupils blown in lust. Taut leather pants kept little to the imagination, as did the skin-tight black and red shirt, a fishnet long-sleeve underneath it. A dark red sash hung around his narrow hips, the tails sliding down his right leg. Rings decorated the long fingers and a few earrings hung from his large ears. Arthur couldn’t help but let a smirk appear on his face as the man gestured for him to come upstairs.  
Arthur slid off of the stool and made his way up the stairs. His and the man’s eyes stayed honed in on each other. The silent aggressiveness of the man made Arthur’s cock twitch in anticipation. Once he made it to the man’s side, a simple smile was his greeting along with  a squeeze of his arm muscles. The man smirked as if he was satisfied. Leaning down, Arthur whispered, “Am I up to your standards?”  
He couldn’t hear the soft chuckle, but he could feel it underneath his hands, “You’ll do. What of the woman you came in with?”  
“We have an agreement,” Arthur answered.  
“Perfect,” the man hissed, his hand trailing down Arthur’s arm to rest on his abs, “Perfect.”  
Arthur grinned and placed his hands on the man’s hips, his forehead falling to the man’s, “Fancy a dance?”  
“I fancy a lot of things, one of those things shall come later, I presume?” the man asked to which Arthur nodded to, “Then, yes, I fancy a dance.”  
Arthur allowed himself to be pulled down and into the mass of people. His hands stayed on the man’s narrow hips as they moved towards the center of the floor. Arthur held back a gasp as he felt the man’s arse grind up against his groin. Months without the pungent scent of masculinity made his cock spring up from its flaccid state. He felt the man shiver in his hands, the man grinding more feverishly, ignoring the beat. Arthur leaned down, mouthing the man’s long neck. He felt the pulse beneath his tongue. It was beating feverishly as if on the cusps of a orgasm.   
Leaning back, he twirled the man around. He pulled in the man, moaning as their erections touched for the first time. He longed for the feel of skin upon skin, not clothing. He closed his eyes when he felt long fingers curl around the back of his neck and pushed into a passionate kiss. They fought for dominance. It was sloppy, far from perfect, but it made heat pool in Arthur’s groin.   
“My place,” breathed his companion, “Five minutes away.”  
“Mine is two,” Arthur replied, moving to pepper the sweaty skin with butterfly kisses.   


“What are we waiting for then,”

Arthur couldn’t argue so he grabbed the man’s wrist and pulled. His erection strained against his jean zipper and he wanted nothing more than a good lay. He quickly handed the ticket to the valet, his hands twitching as he waited impatiently for his car. Glancing at the man beside him, he could finally take in the small details like the dark brown of his shaggy hair, his nails painted black, the obvious tent in the man’s pants, and the already forming bruise on his neck that made Arthur’s erection twitch.

“Your car, sir.”

Arthur yanked the keys from the young valet before quickly piling into the car. He heard the other open and close the door. “I never caught your name,” breathed the man, his hand slowly sliding towards him.

Arthur picked up the hand and pushed onto his groin, groaning, “Arthur.”

“It’s a pleasure,” responded the man, licking his lips, “Mine’s Merlin.”

The house didn’t come into sight quick enough. He was always on the edge of completion and the man was simply palming him through his pants. He put his car in park and all but ran to the front door. Once the door was shut, Arthur grunted as he was shoved against the rough grain, a set of lips already on his. Groaning, Arthur returned the bruising kiss, his hands fiddling with Merlin’s pants. “Oh God,” Merlin gasped as Arthur nipped at his neck.

Using this as his chance, Arthur flipped their position. Merlin moaned as he was pushed against the door. “You like that?” Arthur bit out, grinding his hips into Merlin’s, “Being pushed against the door. You wanna be fucked into the door?”

Merlin gulped, his hand coming up to entangle into Arthur’s blond strands as he nipped at his sensitive collarbone. Merlin pushed Arthur away lightly to quickly stripped himself of his shirt and fishnet sleeves. Arthur licked his lips as he watched perky nipples and toned abs make their appearance. Arthur quickly took off his own shirt before pulling Merlin close. The skin-to-skin touch only made their actions more feverishly. Kisses grew into passionate tonguing, saliva coating their lips. Pants and boxers were thrown into the living room.“Bed,” Arthur groaned out as Merlin latched onto his neck.

“Fuck that,” Merlin gritted, “Fuck me on the floor. Now.”he commanded, laying back.

Arthur moaned at the mere thought. Looking down, he watched as Merlin spread his legs, his erection standing proudly, demanding attention. Grinning, Arthur lowered himself towards the floor. Merlin readied himself, but only gasped in surprise when he felt the hot cocoon envelop his cock. “Oh God.” he moaned as he watched Arthur’s head bob up and down. He wanted to move but a firm hand kept his hips attached to the floor.

“More,” he moaned, “God, Arthur, fuck me. Get your mouth off my cock and fuck me!”

Arthur released Merlin’s penis with a loud pop, licking his lips to savor the last drops of pre-cum. Arthur gently kissed the side of Merlin’s shaft before trailing upward. Pass the belly button and the small cavern between Merlin’s pecs. Growling, Merlin put his hand on Arthur’s chest and shoved. Arthur blinked in surprise when he found himself staring up at the ceiling.

“Damn prat,” He heard Merlin growl, “Can’t even follow an easy command like ‘Fuck me’”.

Arthur bit his bottom lip as he felt Merlin straddle him. He knew what was coming and it made him impossibly harder. He couldn’t help but shout out as he felt the tip of his cock starting to stretch out Merlin’s hole. “Oh God, so fucking tight,” Arthur ground out, his hands resting on Merlin’s hips as Merlin slowly made his way down.

“Fuck,” Merlin whimpered, “Fuck,”

“Should’ve stretched. Lube.”

“No,” Merlin hissed out, “It feels good. The burn. Oh God. So delicious. Slow and easy. Fuck yeah.”

Arthur moaned, his head falling back with an audible bang. He laid there, holding back his climax as he was pushed deeper into Merlin, the walls slowly stretching to accommodate him. Once he felt Merlin sitting in his lap and the lithe man’s erection laying on his stomach, Arthur lifted his head. Merlin sat there, taking deep breaths, his eyes shut. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just...just give me a few seconds,” Merlin breathed out.

Not wanting to feel useless, he reached forward and began to pull on Merlin’s cock. The man’s eyes shot open at the sudden sense of pleasure. “Arthur,” Merlin gasped, before pushing against Arthur’s stomach before lowering himself again.

The beat grew between them. Arthur eventually bucking his hips in time with Merlin’s lowering. Moans and groans echoed throughout the empty house. Sweat and sex permeated the air. Soon, a loud yell came from Merlin as Arthur felt semen spill upon his chest. Feeling Merlin clench around him made him climax, his eyes fluttering back and his hips bucking erratically.

They barely had enough time to detach before blackness overtook them.

 **\----**  
Arthur woke up when he heard the newspaper hit the front door. Groaning, he rubbed the back of his neck. Apparently sleeping on the floor wasn’t good for his bones. Glancing around, he found no sight of Merlin or of their activities last night. Even the semen from his chest was gone. Rubbing his eyes, he stumbled into the kitchen. He blinked in confusion at the sight of a full pot of coffee, a single yellow post-it note stuck to it.  
 _Last night was fun. We should do it again, meet me at the club again Friday. I’ll be waiting. ;)._


End file.
